


FQA of the Paths Taken Verse

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Paths Taken [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Russian Naming Practices, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: So I mention in the notes for Different Paths that with Russian naming practices are a bit different than American. One person can have several different names and diminutives based on their relationship with a person. This here will be list of characters and the variations on their names or their titles. I'm going to try and keep it alphabetical but it doesn't always go as planned due to dyslexia.





	1. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mention in the notes for Different Paths that with Russian naming practices are a bit different than American. One person can have several different names and diminutives based on their relationship with a person. This here will be list of characters and the variations on their names or their titles. I'm going to try and keep it alphabetical but it doesn't always go as planned due to dyslexia.

Afanas Anatonievich Balakhnov

  * _Most Common Names/Titles:_ Sparks, Akaal



Alec Anthony Trevelyan

  * _Most Common Names/Titles:_ Alec, 006, Janus, Aleksei
  * _Jon_ : Sansha, Alya, Sashenka (playful only)
  * _James:_ my heart, my soul
  * _Undercover Name:_ Aleksei Kirillovich Sokolov
  * _Descriptions Used:_ agent, spy, crime lord, Boss, sardonyx blonde, golden blonde, soulmate



Ekaterina Pyotrovna Korolov

  * _Most Common Names:_ Ekaterina
  * _Family and Friends:_ Rina, Katya



Gregor

  * _Most Common Name:_ Gregor 
  * _Friends:_ Grisha, Grishko
  * _Description Used:_ the cook, Valentin's cook, German cook



Jonathan Valentinovich Markov

  * _Most Common Names/Title:_ Jon, Q, Ivan
  * _Valentin:_ Ivan, Vanya, Vanyai, Vansha, Ivasya, Isha
  * _Alec:_ Jon, Vansha, Ivanusha, Vanyusha, Rowan, Vanyushka (playful only)
  * _Moscow Network:_ Ivan, Isha
  * _Screen Names:_ Q10, Kind One
  * _Descriptions Used:_ black haired genius, hacker, teenager, soulmate



Pyotr Vasilievich Bogdan

  * _Most Common Name/Title:_ Bogdan, Pyotr
  * _Triad:_ Petyai
  * _Friends:_ Petya



Svetlana 

  * _Most Common Name/Title:_ Svetlana
  * _Friends:_ Sveta, Svete
  * _Description Used:_ housekeeper



Valentin Klimentovich Markov

  * _Most Common Name/Title:_ Valentin, Doctor Markov
  * _Gregor & Svetlana:_ Valik
  * _Family:_ Valya, Valenchka
  * _Description Used:_ doctor



 Yevgeny Ilyich Korolov 

  * _Most Common Names:_ Yevgeny 
  * _Friends and Family:_ Zhenka, Genoa
  * _Cowork:_ Geny



 


	2. Recipes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this story there is a variety of different foods from all over the world mentioned, and this is a list of all of them, based on region or culture they are from. It will be updated as more foods are mentioned.

**-oOo-French-oOo-**

[Tarte Flambee](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/anne-burrell/tarte-flambee-recipe.html) - little flat breads with bacon, onion, and cheese

[Farcis](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/petits-farcis-368949) - stuffed vegetables with sausage mix, squash are a common type

[Ratatouile](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/222006/disneys-ratatouille/) - baked vegetables with tomato sauce

**-oOo-Greek-oOo-**

[Kleftiko](http://greekfood.about.com/od/lambkidrecipes/r/arnikleftiko.htm) - garlic roasted lamb and vegetables

[Yemista](http://greekfood.about.com/od/stuffedvegetables/r/Stuffed-Tomatoes-With-Rice-And-Ground-Beef-Recipe-For-Yemista.htm) -stuffed tomatoes with rice and ground beef

[Karydopita](http://greekfood.about.com/od/cakes/r/karythop_simig.htm) - walnut cake with semolina and syrup

[Kourabiedas](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/food-network-kitchens/kourabiedes-greece-walnut-sugar-cookies-recipe.html) - walnut sugar cookies

[Moussaka](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/19644/moussaka/) - eggplant lasagna

[Loukoumades](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/212392/loukoumades/) \- honey puffs

**-oOo-Indian-oOo-**

[Vegetarian Korma](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/60598/vegetarian-korma/) \- steamed and spiced vegetables on rice

**-oOo-Netherlands-oOo-**

[Bitterballen](http://dutchfood.about.com/od/starterssnacks/r/Beef-Bitterballen-Recipe.htm) - Dutch meat balls

[Stamppot](http://dutchfood.about.com/od/mainmeals/r/Stamppot-with-Curly-Kale-amp-Rookworst-Recipe-Boerenkoolstamppot.htm) -boerenkoolstamppot, curly kale and rookworst (which there are a lot of different types, this just happens to be the one they brought)

**-oOo-Russia-oOo-**

[Pelmeni](http://easteuropeanfood.about.com/od/russiannoodlesetc/r/pelmeni.htm) - meat dumplings shaped like an ear or clam

[Stroganoff](http://easteuropeanfood.about.com/od/russianmaincourses/r/Beef-Stroganoff-Recipe.htm) - beef tenderloin and noodles

[Shchi](http://easteuropeanfood.about.com/od/Russian-Soup-Recipes/r/Traditional-Russian-Cabbage-Soup-Recipe-Shchi.htm) - cabbage soup

[Chicken Kiev](http://meatandwildgame.about.com/od/Cooking_Chicken/r/Chicken-Kiev.htm) - breaded stuffed chicken

**-oOo-Uighar-oOo-**

[Lengmen and Polu](http://www.theinfolist.com/php/SummaryGet.php?FindGo=Xinjiang%20cuisine)  
~ Lengmen - type of handmade noodle with a stir fry topping  
~ Polu - fried carrots and mutton mixed with rice, steamed together, and topped with raisins and dried apricots 

**-oOo-Ukraine-oOo-**

[Golubtsy](http://natashaskitchen.com/2010/07/05/golubtsi-recipe-a-classic-russian-food/) - meat stuffed cabbage

**-oOo- Unlisted -oOo-**

[Loaded chips](http://s3.burpple.com/foods/2bf220cb6c9c774e9bc1401304_original.?1462069260) \- chips/fries smothered in cheese, salsa, and bacon


	3. Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Paths Taken is a lot like the Pack Verse, it keeps growing. So here's a timeline of when things occur based on story rather than events. However If anyone would be interested in chapter by chapter timeline, which I have also in my private notes, I'll post it.
> 
> Right now a lot of them are Upcoming, I have the short stories written, and am working on the long ones. Thus there might be some back tracking when I start posting the long ones. 
> 
> Dates Liable to change if something happens when working on the long stories that affects the short stories.

[Different Paths](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8576473/chapters/19663888) \- (Done) - _August 3, 1998 to November 19, 2010_ \- Soulmates Alec Trevelyan and James Bond find themselves at odds when Alec is given a mission that he assumes that James knows about. But they’ve both been betrayed. James’ briefing isn’t the same as Alec's. Alec’s life undercover is hard, and becomes harder once he learns his soulmate has been killed. Feelings of guilt and anger cause him to fight back against MI6 for his loss. When James turns up unexpectedly, he is shocked to find his soulmate is still alive - a soulmate who attempts to kill him and sets a chain of events into motion that he never would have expected.

[ **Night Out**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9062500/chapters/20611525) \- (Done) - _September 7, 2001_ \- Time stamp event during Alec and Q living in Paris. This takes place in the three weeks between when chapters 95 and 96 of Different Paths

 **[Vacation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11666598) ** \- (Done) - _[unknown]_ 2002 - Jon and Alec are visit New Zealand for a vacation

[ **Amusing Moment**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499782) \- (Done) - _[unknown] 2003 -_ Jon, Aither, and Alec tease each other

 **Paths to Home** \- (Upcoming) - _August 24, 2001 to [unknown]_ \- Sparks has to grow up suddenly after the adults of his family are killed and he ends up with custody of the family's children or they go into the orphanage and foster system, not something he wants. Iov is given a new task, one that he is sure will take the rest of his life, and has to learn to cope, even when it's not easy.

 **New Paths** \- (Upcoming) - _November 19, 2010 to [unknown]_ \- Jon, Alec and James figure out their life as a triad, deal with MI6, and everything else in the middle. {Direct sequel to Different Paths} 

 **Job Offer** \- (Upcoming) -  _January 19, 2012_  - Time stamp event Jon, Alec and Aither make an offer to someone that is unexpected.

 **World Meeting** \- (Upcoming) - _March 13 to 15, 2012_ \- Time stamp event of a mission in New York. Jon visits his sister and makes a new friend while his soulmates work with Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey on a situation.

[ **Unlikely Assistance**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608453/chapters/31242201) \- (posting) - _March 15, 2012_ \- The Machine gives them a number, they aren’t expecting someone else to show up in order to assist. It’s definitely not the sort of introduction that most would want.

 **[Wedding& Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330675/chapters/28037805) ** \- (Done) - _July 5, 2012 to_ _August 26, 2012_ \- Jon get’s an email from his half-sister asking him  & his soulmates to her wedding to her soulmates. Of course he agrees to come.

 **[Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791858)\- ** (Done) **-** _May to November, 2012_ \- The Machine is surprised by the fact there is another one like her but not. It leads to communication in a way only a very few could understand

 **Notification** \- (Upcoming) - _May 18 into 19, 2012_ \- Aither is notified by the network that her fellow New York hacker needs assistance after his AI calls for assistance. Of course she calls Jon.

 **Predator and Prey** \- (Upcoming) - _May 2, 2013 to [unknown]_ \- Jim Moriarty works for Q. He's alright with that as Q seems to be a very interesting person so far. So he surprised when his first task assigned by the man who now works for is to kill off 4 people. It requires him to hunt each of them down and make sure that they do not spread the information that they currently have. Those that know the Machine aren't supposed, to aren't going to liv

 **AI Coding** \- (Upcoming) - _April 27 to 30, 2013_ \- AI Vic watches out for those within the Network and for those that are ‘friends’, when the virus code that is attempting to attack Masha is revealed, he shows it to his creator. Jon and Aither team up with other top hackers to get rid of the problem in the quickest way possible, with the two taking the virus and make it it’s AI, something completely different than it’s original purpose

 **Safety Measures** \- (Upcoming) - _April 30 into May 1, 2013_ \- John goes to help the newest number, Aither the hacker working with Finch right now and discovers he’s not really needed _._

 **Dangerous Dinner** \- (Upcoming) - _May 4, 2013_ \- Aither makes arrangements for the hackers and assassins for dinner

 **Not Today** \- (Upcoming) - _November 13 into 14, 2013_ \- John and Joss get some unexpected assistance when they think there will be no one to help them.

 **Soothing or Sorrow** \- (Upcoming) - _November 15, 2013 to [unknown]_ \- Harold discovers that John’s his soulmate after John is injured. John wishes Harold was his soulmate not realizing he is.

 **[Last Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673714) ** \- (Done) - _[to be determined] -_ James and Alec come to Q Branch so James can get the supplies for his last mission as a Double-O

 **[A Flash Forward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11666643)** \- (Done) -  _[to be determined]_  - Jon, Alec & James take a trip on the yacht


End file.
